


Petals in Water

by crazygirlne



Series: Smutty Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor walks in on Rose in the bath, while she's enjoying her time alone. She invites him to stay and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals in Water

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for “one get caught by the other while #17” and @excusemewhileiwagmytail asked for #16, and both being Ten x Rose, the two seemed to work nicely together for one catching the other masturbating and then being invited to watch.
> 
> Which pretty much sums this up, so let the (unbeta’d) smut begin!

“Rose, I was wondering whether--”

The Doctor stopped, his tongue grazing his teeth before his mouth dropped open. He could practically hear his thoughts vanishing, bouncing off the tile walls of Rose’s bathroom as they left him. 

His companion, the one whom he tried so  _ hard _ to think of platonically, was writhing in the spacious bathtub, her head tilted back against the cool porcelain, her breasts rising through the sumptuous bubbles, her arm disappearing under the water at an angle that left no doubt as to where her hand met skin.

He inhaled, a reflex as her satisfied groan turned into a frustrated one. He savored the scent of her arousal before he realized what he was doing, and he held his breath while she turned to face him. She left her right hand precisely where it was under the water, her left hand visibly stroking the edge of the tub. He swallowed hard when he saw the subtle movement of muscle in her right arm, the slight swirl of the water that indicated not all of her had stilled below the surface.

“Doctor, what did I say about comin’ in here without at least knocking?”

She wasn’t yelling. That was good, right? She looked torn between annoyance and amusement and something else, her mouth relaxed, her brow furrowed, her eyes warm and trained on his. He ran a hand through his hair, then stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets; the tactile sensation while watching her,  _ knowing _ what she was doing, was too much.

“Erm.”  _ Eloquent _ , the Doctor scolded himself before trying again. “You said that I, ah, shouldn’t.” He lost his train of thought as she moved her left hand from the edge of the tub to the base of her neck, her fingers running through the beads of warm water and sweat that had pooled above her collarbone.

“Mmm, not quite.” She was speaking carefully, her voice lower than usual, a little mischievous, almost hypnotizing. “That wasn’t all I said, was it?” The Doctor shook his head, watching as her fingertips dipped briefly under the bubbles before returning to the surface. “What did I say, Doctor?”

“You said that I shouldn’t come in without knocking,” he started, pausing to swallow - surely he’d never had so much trouble speaking in this body - before he continued. “Unless I wanted to catch you starkers.”

“And is that what you wanted, Doctor?”

He ripped his eyes away from her hand, fixing on her gaze, taking in her enlarged pupils, her cheeks flushed from more than just the heat of the water. “I, erm…”

Superior brain power. He knew he had it, somewhere. It had deserted him, though, and Rose seemed to sense that.

“You know exactly what I’m doing in here, don’t you?” Rose’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily as she spoke, her movements growing a little more bold, and the Doctor heard a whimper.

It took him zero-point-six seconds to realize the whimper had come from his own throat.

“You’re, um… Yes.” Rose’s left index finger swirled a circle around her nipple, and he watched it tighten, either from her ministrations or his gaze or both. The action was having quite an effect on a particular bit of his own anatomy that he typically kept under much better control than this.

“Would you like to watch?”

The Doctor felt his jaw drop again as he hardened further. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t already been watching since this conversation started, but having her offer it so openly, as if this was a thing they did, as if this was an entirely normal activity she wanted to participate in?

It was the tip of her tongue at the corner of her mouth that did him in completely.

“I would.” The Doctor cleared his throat and loosened his tie - it was too tight, he reasoned, and that perfectly explained how high-pitched his voice had been - and tried again. “I would like to watch. Am very much enjoying watching, in fact.” When she paused, he felt a trickle of apprehension. “Is that alright?”

“Mmm, god yes.” She let her eyes flutter shut, and he watched as she toyed with her breast with one hand, her other moving vigorously once more under the water, the sight only just blocked by the dissipating bubbles. “Little uneven, though.” She was watching him again by the time he could focus on her face rather than the show she was allowing him to be a part of, but he couldn’t make sense of her words. “Your clothes. You’re wearing too many.”

“Ah.” At the reminder that he was fully dressed, watching his companion  _ get herself off _ , he sobered, just enough for his mind to clear. Should they be doing this? Probably not. There were so many reasons not to. None of which he could recall at the moment, of course. But then there was the slightest part in the bubbles, and he could see her fingers, could watch them alternate between rubbing circles against her clit and dipping just inside her entrance as she teased herself.

An army couldn’t drag him out of there at that moment, he decided, and if he was doing this, he should probably make things a little more even, give his companion more of a reason to do this again. 

He loosened his tie while Rose watched him, her eyelids hooded. As he removed it and set it on the counter, Rose ran a hand along her neck and between her breasts, arching her back to give the Doctor a brilliant view of her fingers’ path as they reached near her navel.

His mouth went dry. He shrugged his jacket over his shoulders, tossing it atop his tie. Rose lifted her left hand as she sunk mostly back into the tub, letting her fingers trace their way from her shoulder down to the previously-neglected breast, letting out a sigh of pleasure that the Doctor thought might be the best sound he’d ever heard.

Rose watched him, waiting for his next move, her lips parted softly and her increased breathing audible. He unbuttoned his oxford and mechanically added it to the pile, holding his breath as he waited to see whether he’d be rewarded for the action. She watched him for a moment before skimming her hand across the surface of the water, moving enough bubbles out of the way to give the Doctor his first decent view of what lay below.

He palmed himself through his trousers while he watched the play of her fingers over and into her most sensitive areas. Her alternation was much less frequent than it had been during his brief glimpse, her movements rougher and more sustained, and he groaned loudly, cutting off a curse when the bubbles floated back into place. 

He yanked his undershirt off and over his head, throwing it on the floor, and Rose moved the bubbles out of the way again, more forcefully this time, popping many of them in the process. She didn’t look away from him, and his own gaze flickered between her face and her fingers.

The Doctor hesitated for only a moment before he completed disrobing, his hands uncharacteristically clumsy as he untied his laces and shucked converse, socks, trousers, and pants as quickly as he could, not letting himself be distracted by the wet sounds he could hear from the tub.

When he straightened, Rose had stood, too, and was watching him, both of them exposed. She licked her lips and sat on the ledge on the far side of the bath, curling her right hand around a built-in rod meant to hold a washcloth. With her left, she trailed a path along her body, spreading her legs when she reached her thighs, then moved her attentions back to her clit.

The Doctor took himself firmly in hand, memorizing her motions in case he were ever given the pleasure of performing them for her. He was close already and careful not to grip too hard, not wanting to finish before her, even in this. 

Judging by the sounds Rose was making in the back of her throat, the way she seemed to be fighting harder to keep her eyes open, it wasn’t going to take much longer. She moved her fingers downward, her ring and middle fingers pressing inside her until fully sheathed, her palm rocking against her clit. 

She gasped, and the Doctor stroked himself more quickly, watching her squirm against the tiled wall, putting herself entirely on display for him. Her fingers were pale from the strength of her grip on the rod, and her head tilted back, her other hand pressing more firmly against herself as she finally stopped watching with a strangled, “Doctor!” 

His name on her lips as she brought herself to completion was  _ definitely _ the best sound the Doctor had ever heard. In just a few more, rough strokes, he came, too, ejaculate spreading cooly over his stomach as he slumped backward against the vanity, breathless.

“Didn’t really think you’d take me up on that offer,” said Rose, even more breathless than he, “but I had to try.”

“I’m glad you did.” He rubbed his neck with his clean hand, looking down at the exposed skin that needed a wash, then looking back at Rose, who bit her lip while studying him speculatively, her pupils still large. He felt himself twitch under her stare, and he swallowed, gathering courage. “Mind if I join you in the shower this time?”


End file.
